


Alec's secret hobby

by candidshot



Series: Moments in the life of Alec and Magnus [8]
Category: Shadowhunters (TV)
Genre: Drabble, Fluff, M/M, Slice of Life
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-06
Updated: 2017-05-06
Packaged: 2018-10-28 19:16:45
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 166
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10837686
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/candidshot/pseuds/candidshot
Summary: Alec secretly takes pictures of Magnus.





	Alec's secret hobby

Alec has a secret hobby;

Taking pictures.

But not just any picture.

**No.**

Only pictures of the one he loves.

Secret pictures of Magnus sleeping.

Secret pictures of Magnus reading.

Pictures of Magnus's secret smile and the slightest changes around his eyes.

Camera clicks would secretly sought out Magnus from angles when he's working out.

Pictures secretly taken of Magnus's frown when deep in thought, playing with his chin.

Alec loves his hobby. Obsessed with it.

He loves the candid Magnus he sees through his camera lenses.

One day Izzy sees him scrolling through his phone smiling and then grinning, his whole face seemingly becoming warm.

"That's either some really good porn you're looking at or something Magnus", she teases with a smirk.

Alec rolls his eyes smiling before putting away his phone, "not that you'll ever know".

You see, last night he'd secretly taken a picture of Magnus holding and kissing the _omamori_ that he (Alec), had given him as a gift. 

_\---_

_magnus x alec[](https://twitter.com/hashtag/Shadowhunters?src=hash)_


End file.
